A Soft Touch
Synopsis: The family shows great concern when Lynn becomes softer than she usually is. begins with Lincoln relaxing on his couch reading his comics Lynn: Incoming! on Lincoln and proceeds to playfully wrestle him Lincoln: AHH! OW! What is going on! Lynn: Lincoln some more Come on lame-o! Step your game. laughs Lincoln: OW! Help! out Lynn: Hahaha! I’m the best! WOOO! Lincoln: No fair Lynn! What was that for?! Lynn: Sorry ‘bout that Linc. It just that… (takes out sheet of paper for giant wrestling match) Lincoln: What is this?! Lynn: This year’s final WrestleMonia match is tomorrow! Duh! Why do you think I’m getting all pumped up?! Lincoln: Wrestle… Monia? Lynn: You don’t know what that is? Lincoln: No, and neither did I want to, especially after you attacked me from out of no- Lynn: Pfft. You need to stop living under a rock Lincoln. WrestleMonia is only the biggest wrestling world series! I’m surprised you don’t even know about it! The match is gonna have Sheen Pistol and Mac Tyrone do a two versus two match with Jeremy Kyller and Tazor Tyson! It’s gonna be the biggest thing ever! to playfully wrestle, much to Lincoln’s dismay, and then looks to the viewers Oh and by the way, we replaced the “a” with an “o”, so you can’t sue us! WOOH! off laughing loudly Lincoln: Ow… the viewers If you couldn’t tell, Lynn can get seriously passionate about her sports. A bit… too passionate at times. Ow… to later where Lincoln walks in the kitchen to get some refreshments Lynn: Hey Linc! Lincoln: scared Oh good grief… Lynn: Lincoln in and proceeds to sit on him Hahaha! I got you twice! Lincoln: Oh, come on! Can’t I just get a drink without you hurting my back?! Lynn: Sorry, Linc, but- WrestleMonia! Lincoln: Augh… Lynn: Hey Lori! Heads up! Lori: No way I- tackled by Lynn, who screams in pain. OWOWOW! Stop it! Lynn: Yeah! WrestleMonia! off Lori: Seriously?! I hate it when she does that! Luna: laughs Lori: What? Luna: Nothing. It’s just… you couldn’t fight a thirteen-year-old?! One that’s only half your size?! laughs Lori: Oh yeah?! You try fighting her and tell me how it goes! Luna: Ha! Like I’ll get crushed by Lynn like you did! Lynn: Oh, Luna! I almost forgot! Luna Luna: AAAHH! Make it stop! Make it stop! AHH! Lynn: Hahaha! Who’s excited for WrestleMonia?! Wooh! off Luna: in pain Lori: smugly Well, you certainly showed Lynn and me. smug smile Luna: teeth Shut… up… to that night where Lincoln tries to get some sleep Lincoln: Well, that hurt my back for a while, time for some shut-eye… Lynn: Not before this! on Lincoln and wrestles him again Lincoln: AH! Have mercy on my soul! Lynn: Hahaha! That was awesome! You’re the best Lincoln! Love ya! Lincoln: Ow… love you too Lynn… Oh. And I thought Luan on April Fool’s Day was bad. faints Luan: offscreen I heard that! Lynn: in halls Haha! WrestleMonia! Lucy: Please. No… runs in her room and attempts to tackle Lucy, but Lucy quickly grabs Lynns arm and throws her on the ground. Lucy: I’m not having any of that, sister… … door Lynn: Well, she’s no fun… to the very next day, where Lincoln and Clyde home Lincoln: sigh Clyde: What happened to you? Lincoln: Ugh. Lynn… it’s WrestleMonia tonight. Clyde: Wrestle… Monia? What kind of a name is that? Lincoln: That’s what I asked her. Clyde: Monia. Is that even a word? Ahem. Anyway, so what about Lynn? Lincoln: She kept on wrestling me as a way to “stay pumped”. Clyde: Well, you know Lynn. She’s just really passionate about sports. Lincoln: Yeah, well, sometimes I wish she’d tone it down once in a while. worried I can’t afford to lose my back! Not today! Clyde: Don’t you think you’re overreacting? Lincoln: Sorry. Clyde: Well, I hope you survive Lynn today. I would stay to help, but my parents need me for something. Good luck Lincoln. Lincoln: Thanks Clyde… gulp Well, here it goes. his door slowly, only to see it’s quiet Huh. I guess Lynn’s not home yet. Good! Gives me some time to hide! upstairs quickly. As he makes it to the halls… Lynn: Hey Lincoln… Lincoln: AH! Please don’t hurt me! I beg of you! into ball Lynn: worried Woah… calm down! I’m not gonna hurt you! I just wanted to say I’m sorry about attacking you like that yesterday and I hope you’ll forgive me. Here. I bought an icepack for your… ahem… wounds. Lincoln: Uh… Lynn: depressed Sorry about that. See ya. off … Lincoln: Okay. What just happened? Lynn: from upstairs Lori: in kitchen Lynn: Hey, Lori… Lori: AH! Not again! Lynn: WAIT! I’m not here to hurt you this time… I-I wanna give you this… her ice pack Sorry about hurting you yesterday, I really didn’t mean anything by it. off Luna: laughs You totally chickened out at Lynn. Lori: I did not! I was… just being protective of myself. Better safe than sorry! Luna: Yeah. Sure. Lynn: Oh and Luna… Luna: AH! behind Lori Get her away from me! Lynn: …sigh Never mind. Lori, could you hand this to Luna? Tell her I said sorry too. Lori: looks at Luna Guess who’s the chicken now? Luna: Yeah, well… like you weren’t any better! Lori: Neither were you. Luna: Grr… Lynn: up to Lucy Hey Luce. Lucy: intimidatingly You want me to throw you again? Lynn: NO! Please no! Lucy: …Jeez. You don’t need to get all scared. Lynn: Sorry. I’m not here to hurt you. depressed Here. Lucy: An icepack? I’m not even hurt though. Lynn: Well… you can keep it just in case you do by me. I MEAN… if you were to get hurt by someone… off depressed Lincoln: What was that? Lori: You got an icepack from Lynn too? Lincoln: Yeah. Luna: She’s been acting pretty strange lately. Luan: from nowhere Yeah! I guess you can say she really “cooled” down for a bit. laughs Get it? Lynn: her icepack Luan: …Wha-… What is this even-? Lynn: worried Just take it. Please. Luan: Uh. What am I- Lynn: Just take it I said. Please… Luan: Oh. OK… Lynn: Thank you. off Luan: Okay… now I’m weirded out. Lincoln: And to think yesterday she was just wrestling all of us because of WrestleMonia! Lori: Yeah. What happened with Lynn? Is this even Lynn? Luna: Yeah. It’s like a total opposite doppelganger or something! We need to find the real Lynn! Leni: gasps Lynn’s gone missing?! No! crying Lynn! My sister! sobs I gotta go find her! Luna: No wait I was just- Leni: Lynn! Lynn! Where are you?! outside Lori: …okay. Well that just happened. Luan: I’m sure Lynn just had something happen to her. She’ll be back to normal soon enough. Lincoln: to the viewers When I said Lynn should tone herself down, I didn’t think she’d do it to this extent, let alone at all. to a few moments later where Lucy enters Lynn’s room Lynn: jumps Ah! Oh… it’s only you. Lucy: …You’re scared of me opening the door. Lynn: depressed You just… startled me. Lucy: Lynn. Are you feeling okay? Lynn: Yeah. I’m fine. and worried Lucy: Is there something wrong? Lynn: No! Absolutely not! sweats Lucy: Lynn. If there’s something wrong you can just tell me. Lynn: No! I don’t want to talk about it! I-I mean… I’m fine! There’s nothing to talk about! Lucy: …Really? Are you sure about that? Lynn: Yeah. I’m sure. Please. I need a second by myself. Lucy: You’re not being normal Lynn. Lynn: What do you mean by normal? You mean the old Lynn?! The old Lynn who does nothing but hurt others?!... I- Lucy: What are you talking about? Lynn: Just- Get out of here! Lucy: Alright! Yeesh! Lynn: all alone Lincoln: What has got Lynn all like this? This isn’t even her. Lucy: I tried asking her, but she just got all weird to me. Lincoln: I hope she’s alright. to later that day where Lori, Luna, Luan, Lily, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lisa, and Lincoln are watching TV on the couch Lori: Hey, has anyone seen Lynn yet? Lucy: Yeah. It’s almost time for her… sigh. WrestleMonia… I really hate that name. Lori: Wait. How did you know what time it was? Lucy: Trust me. When you’re Lynn’s roommate, you know everything, whether you want to or not. Lincoln: I’ll go get her. Lori: Do we have to? Lincoln: Come on, Lori! I think she just had a hard day today! Let her have her moment! Lori: Ugh… fine. Let’s get this over with. Lincoln: upstairs Hey Lynn! Lynn: Yeah… Lincoln: Your WrestleMonia show thing is on. Lynn: Wrestle… Monia? Wrestle… shrink and becomes scared Lincoln: Uh. Lynn? Hello? Lynn: GO AWAY! LINCOLN!... I-… I’m busy… Lincoln: Busy with what? Lynn: Just… I don’t want to watch WrestleMonia! Lincoln: widen What?! Lynn: I just- It’s just unpleasant to me now. Lincoln: But you were so excited to watch it yesterday? You even wrestled us like crazy and now you don’t want to watch it?! Now you’re acting like the complete opposite person of what you were before! Lynn: Lincoln. Just go away… I don’t want to talk about it. under blanket Lincoln: … to downstairs Lori: She said what?! Lola: But she loves that… “whatever Wrestling” show! Lucy: How can she just ditch it like that?! Lincoln: I don’t know. I tried to speak with her too, but she gave me the same treatment as Lucy! No answers. Lori: Well that literally sucks! Lincoln: I know! Lori: That means I literally got wrestled by Lynn for no reason! I’m not getting a backache for nothing! other siblings glare at her … Lori: laugh I mean, poor Lynn… … Luna: Smooth move Lori. Smooth move. But yeah, what’s got the girl so down all of the sudden? Lana: You think we should record the show for her? Lincoln: It’s the least we could do? Lola: Well, I don’t like seeing Lynn like this! I want the old Lynn back! Luna: Same dude. Lori: Yeah! Luna: smugly Now you’re concerned? Lori: Shut up, Luna. Luna: I’m just messin’ with ya, bra! Don’t need to get all hissy about it! Lori: Oh, I’ll “just mess” with you, “bra”! Luna: …did you just use “bra” against me?! Lori: Oh yeah! I did, “bra”! two speak gibberish in the background while the other roll their eyes Lana: While those two are arguing like babies, how are we going to bring Lynn back? Lincoln: Why don’t we just invite her in a sport or something? She loves those, so maybe if she plays a few, she’ll be cheered up from whatever she’s sad about. Lola, Lana, Lisa, Luan, and Lucy: Alright. Lola: Luna and Lori Are you two even listening? Lori: Huh? Oh! Oh, yes! Literally! Luna; No you’re not. Lori; Shut up you! two start elbowing each other in the arm Lola: …Forget I asked anything. to the day after where Lynn is walking through the halls depressed Lana: Hey Lynn! I got a new frisbee! Wanna give it a few throws? Lynn: scared F-…Frisbees? B-but you couldn’t you get hurt from that? Lana: Hurt? What are you talking about?! You never worry about getting hurt! Lynn: I just… don’t want to play right now. Lori: Hey, Lynn! I need someone to practice golf with. Wanna join? Lynn: G-golf?! I- I don’t think so… Lori: Come on! You love sports! Lynn: Sports?... No. I can’t right now. Lisa: Greetings Lynn. It has come to my attention that you are suffering through the persistent feelings of loss of interest and sadness known as… depression. So I suggest you and I partake in the activity of soccer, or football as some countries call it, as a way to- Lynn: Look! I appreciate what you guys are doing, but… I just can’t play right now. Lana: Why not? Lynn:… I just can’t talk about it. I can’t. door Lori: Well that literally failed. to later where Lynn enters the kitchen. Enter Lincoln. Lincoln: Lynn! Our family recorded the WrestleMonia event! You wanna watch it? Lynn: Wha- NO! I don’t to watch it! Please! Lincoln: What?! You love WrestleMonia though! Lynn: Yeah. I did but… I just don’t. I- uh- lost interest in it. Lincoln: Lost interest in it? You get so excited about it every year! Whatever happened to being pumped up? Lynn: Well. I don’t want to be pumped up anymore. Bye Lincoln… off worried and depressed Lori: Lynn! Lynn: AH! I’m sorry! Don’t hurt me! Lori: …Are you… scared of me? Lynn: I’m sorry, you just- I need a break in my room. onto her head in extreme fear and runs upstairs Lori: …Okay. Something is definitely wrong with her. Lola: Tell me about it. She doesn’t get that scared of me even. Lincoln: Whatever happened to Lynn… it must’ve been really bad then. Like, really bad. Lola: Poor Lynn. I wish she’d tell us what’s wrong with her. to that night where Lynn get into her bed worried still Lucy: snores Lynn: Lucy… Lucy: drowsily Yeah… Lynn: Can I… ask you something…? Lucy: What…? Lynn: Well… sigh let’s just say I know this guy who… may have done something he’ll- she’ll, I mean, she’ll, regret for the rest of her life. How would you tell m- I mean, my friend, how to cope with it? … Lucy: …Okay. Now I know there’s something we need to talk about! rest of the family, sans Leni, breaks through the door Lincoln: Yeah. Lucy’s right! You’ve been acting really soft lately. You don’t even want to play sports! Lana: I saw you trying to throw out your sports equipment! What’s up with that?! Lynn: Guys! This isn’t about me! It’s about… a friend of mine. Lori: Oh really. Who is this friend of yours? Lynn: Uh… his name is… Bob. And Bob, uh… let’s just say he… Lincoln: Lynn! Stop lying to us! I know you are! Just tell us what’s wrong already! Lynn: No! I can’t! It won’t change a thing! Lincoln: What won’t? Lynn: Nothing! Lincoln: Lynn! Tell us! Were your family. We’ll listen. Lynn: No! It won’t be the same! Lincoln: Come on Lynn. You know we’re not going to stop until you tell us anyway, so you might as well tell us. Lynn: You’re gonna hate me after this though! Lori: We won’t! Whatever it is just tell us already! Lana: Yeah! We want to help! Please… Lincoln: Come on Lynn. Whatever it is you did, we won’t judge. Promise! Lynn: sigh Ok. You asked for this… I’ll tell you everything… well it started with this annoying new kid who came to our school… flashback to two days ago. Lynn and her friends, Valerie and Clark, are walking in the cafeteria. Kingston: another kid Hey there, squirt! Ya mind if I borrow some money? Kid 1: Uh… I’m not sure if- Kingston: Come on! I saw you having $20 bucks! Now hand it over! Valerie: Jeez. Who’s that kid? Lynn: Ugh. Kingston. He’s the new kid. Clark: What’s his problem dude? Lynn: I have no idea. He’s only been here for a week, and he’s already become one of the worst students ever. Valerie: We’ll I’m not going anywhere near that kid. Lynn: I swear if he ever comes up to me… I don’t know what I’ll do! Valerie: Well I don’t think you have to worry about that… Anyways, me and Clark aren’t gonna eat anything. We have a project we need to work on in the library. See ya. Lynn: Alright bye guys! to cafeteria Aww man! There’s only one slice of pizza left? Well, I might as well take it before- Kingston: Yoink! last pizza out of Lynn’s hand Lynn: Hey you jerk! I had that first! Kingston: Well I saw it first, so it’s mine! obnoxiously and runs off Lynn: her fists YOU SON OF A- in Just ignore him, Lynn. He’s only trying to get a reaction out of you. a bowl of soup and walks to a table Kingston: Hey forehead! Lynn: angrily You talkin’ to me??! Kingston: Uh, duh forehead! Lynn: her teeth That’s not my name! Kingston: Don’t care! Guess you got the last slice of pizza! Me! Haha! Lynn: How old are you?! You’re a middle schooler acting like a toddler! Kingston: mockingly Ooh. I’m so offended. Haha! Yeah right, forehead! Lynn: angrily Kingston… You better leave me alone! You do not want to mess with me! Kingston: Ooh. What are you gonna do? Hurt me?! I’m so frightened, you girl! Lynn: turns red with anger Kingston! I’m warning you one last time!... Buzz off! Kingston: Ooh. You’re all red! Just like your shirt, red face! Haha! the last slice of pizza obnoxiously and messily in front of Lynn’s face. The pizza bits lands on her furious, steaming face. A spit drop from Kingston’s mouth lands on her eye. You know, if you weren’t such a slow, lame girl, you’d have the last slice of pizza. But you don’t. I do! Ha! flicks her forehead Forehead! Lynn: with fury RRAAAAAHHH! THAT’S IT! the scene becomes intense and Lynn punches Kingston hard in the face. He falls over on his back. Lynn proceeds to pounce on Kingston and grabs him by the shirt Lynn: YOU JERKFACE! I’LL SHOW YOU FOR GIVING ME THAT CRUD! YOU WANT SOME MORE FATTY? Kid 1: Holy moly! Kingston’s getting his butt kicked! Kid 2: Dude, I gotta see this! Kid 3: Go Lynn Go! overhears the cheering from the library. Clark: Yo, Valerie. Do you hear that? Valerie: Yeah. What’s going on? Come on. Let’s find out! two run to the cafeteria and see the chaos Lynn is creating Clark: OH MY GOSH! LYNN! WHAT IS SHE DOING?! Valerie: OH NO! WE GOTTA STOP HER! two grabs Lynn and pull her away from Kingston Lynn: LET GO OF ME! Valerie: Lynn! No! Stop! Clark: Control yourself! suddenly looks the two in the eyes and her anger has gone away. Once that happens, Lynn looks at Kingston, her face smothered in bruises and unable to get up from Lynn’s one blow. Lynn’s anger suddenly turns into worry. She breathes deeply in fear and looks at her hands. Valerie: Lynn. Look at yourself. continues to look at her hand after the damage she’s done, realizing the bully she’s become. Kingston, despite being in huge pain, gives Lynn an angry glare. Lynn clenches her fists in sadness and begins to tear up. Lynn: I- I’m so sorry. I just- off to hide in bathroom Principal: What’s going on here?! gasps OH MY GOODNESS! What happened here?! kids, not wanting to snitch on Lynn, all begin spouting gibberish nervously. Kid 2: We just found him like this… Principal: Oh my! Call the nurse over here now! Lynn: the bathroom That didn’t just happen Lynn! That didn’t just happen! flashback Lynn: The worst part was… the kid was only 9-years-old. All: What?! Lincoln: You bet up a kid who was 4 years younger than you?! Not even a teen yet?! Lola: Wow. That’s dark… even for me. Lynn: Then he moved out of the school… and that’s when I realized that… I’ve become a horrible person. That’s why I don’t want to play sports or be rough anymore. It only reminds me of how cruel I am. Lori: Oh my gosh. Lynn. I don’t know what to say. Lynn: Now just leave me alone! I told you everything you needed to know! Lincoln: Lynn. Wait. Lynn: What? Lincoln: Guys. I think I need to speak to her alone. Lori: Ok. We trust you Lincoln. Luna: Alright… kids walk out Lincoln: Lynn. Listen to me. I know you feel. Lynn: You’re just saying that. Lincoln: No. I really do! I know what it’s like to do some things in the past you’re not proud of. Lynn: This isn’t the same. I punched a random kid in the face and beat him up! I’m not going to forget about this! I just can’t! I’ve become- Lincoln: Lynn! Listen! The only reason you feel like a monster is because you cling onto the past so hard. You’ve done some wrong things in the past. That doesn’t make you a bad person. Lynn: Yes it does! Lincoln: You only feel that because you let it get to you. But the best thing I do when I do something bad, instead of letting it hurt me, I try making up for it and forgetting about it. Lynn: What? Lincoln: Yeah. The school doesn’t know what you did and Kingston’s gone. You’ll never see him again! It’s done and that’s that! I don’t what else to do. I’m sorry, but the best thing is to forget about it and move on! Trust me! Move on. Don’t worry about the past! Let me say this one more time: As long as no one knows anything, the best thing to do is move on. Lynn: …But… I’m still rough on you guys though. It only makes me think- Lincoln: You’re not a bad person to us. We still love you no matter how rough you are. In fact, we love just how passionate in sports and strength you are. So please, don’t do this to yourself. Move on, and don’t let it affect the person we love you for being. Lynn: Lincoln Thank you. You really mean that? Lincoln: Every word. Lynn: I feel a lot better now. I don’t think I’m going to give up on sports anymore, but I'll try to tone down my roughhousing... ... Lynn: jokingly ... a little. awkward pause followed, but the two have a laugh Lynn: I'm just messing with ya Linc! Lincoln: That’s it sis! Lynn: Aw man! I just realized something. I missed out on WrestleMa- I mean WrestleMonia. Ugh, now I’m starting to think it’s a stupid name. Lincoln: Well, that’s what family is for. We recorded the show. Lynn: …What did I do to deserve such an awesome family? Lincoln: Aw… to the next day, where Lynn jumps on the couch, back to her old self. Lynn: Alright! WrestleMonia! Let’s get it started! Lincoln: Wait, we wanna watch too! Lynn: You want to watch the event with me? Luna: Yeah dude! Lynn: …Oh. Well okay then! Lana: Alright! family watches the TV Lori: By the way, has anyone seen Leni? Leni: from upstairs holding a pile of paper Guys I can’t Lynn anywhere around the house! I’m gonna go spread these flyers out! I gotta find her! Oh, hey Lynn! outside worried Have you seen Lynn anywhere?! entire family facepalm themselves, ending the episode THE END Trivia * This is my third fanfiction to star Lynn as the main focus * Guess what WrestleMonia is a parody of... still can't sue me. >:) * This is probably the quickest I've ever finished a new fanfiction (less than 3 days) * This marks the first return of two of my OCs, Valerie and Clark (from Nice to Beat You) ** Before you ask, no, Kingston is not going to be a reoccurring character. QUESTION: Which of the Loud characters do you want to see more of? Category:Episodes